El nuevo campeon
by kuro-Xerxes
Summary: Red solo quería convertirse en el mejor entrenador pokemon; pero si a cambio de lograr su sueño consiguiera el odio de todos, el hubiera preferido el no conseguirlo, incluso se gano el odio de la persona que mas cariño le dio y de la cual logro enamorarlo, su rival desde que era pequeño Green... Advertencias: Yaoi y mucho OCC


**Se equivocan…**

Oak- Red, no tuviste suficiente derrotando a mi nieto

**Se equivoca…**

Oak- quiero que me digas a dónde vas, bueno si llega a pasar un entrenador para saber donde estas, ya que _tu solo piensas en pelear… _

**Se equivoca!...**

Red- Monter silver –respondió su forma seria de siempre-

**No quiero esto!...**

Oak- entonces ya vete, tengo que hablar con mi nieto para levantarle el ánimo, ya que ha estado preocupándonos su actitud –dijo arrogante con la intención de hacer sentir mal al ya campeón-

Red- si… -susurro mientras salía de aquel lugar-

Oak- espero verte dentro de _mucho tiempo_

_**No quiero esto…**_

_**Estoy solo…**_

_**Siempre…**_

_**Odiado…**_

El campeón salió de su pueblo natal, había sido odiado desde siempre, su madre lo consolaba, pero, ese era su deber ¿no? El consolar a su hijo aunque por dentro igual lo odiara…

No sabía cómo había conseguido el odio de todos, entrenador o pokemon; todos terminaban odiándolo tarde o temprano… menos 'el' o eso quiso pensar, pero en cuanto lo derroto en la liga, gano ese sentimiento…

**¿Por qué?**

Porque no tenía alguien llamado 'amigo'… porque todos lo odiaban, blue fue la única que se hizo llamar su amiga, pero cuando menos se lo espero, esta ya lo odiaba…

**¿Por qué?**

El solo quería cumplir su sueño de convertirse en el más poderoso, y tener a su lado a sus amigos…

**¿Era imposible?**

Los llamados sus amigos le dijeron que no, que siempre contaría con ellos…

**¿Pero, y ahora?**

Estaba solo… entrenando y viviendo en un lugar donde nadie le encontraría si no fuera porque fue con el P. Oak. … el abuelo de…

**Green**

Porque, ese nombre resonaba con tanta fuerza, acelerando su corazón, antes de la liga se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos pero nunca los expreso por

**Miedo**

Si… miedo a que también me odiara, el fue mi rival, mi primer amor, y mi amigo por tanto tiempo… hasta ese día, donde le gane; no era la primera vez pero le quite su titulo de campeón, pero ese era mi sueño

**¿No tenia porque haberle derrotado?**

Si sabía que esto pasaría, no hubiera derrotado a Green, y hubiera perdido apropósito, si esto significaba no quedarse solo, pero nadie sabe qué es lo que pasaría.

**Solo**

Esa palabra dolía, dolía demasiado, porque sabía que era verdad, ese era el campeón, un hombre solitario de mirada fría y cruel…

**¿Pero por dentro? Como era?**

Solo por su mirada roja como la sangre, congelaba a cualquiera, creían que era capaz de matar gente y pokemon's

**Cuando no era ni capaz de hacerle daño a los suyos**

Red- Green… -murmuro sorprendió al descubrir al peli-verde frente suyo-

Green- pelemos –dijo serio y decidido, quería recuperar su título, el odio y la venganza le habían consumido, cosa que el campeón pudo notar-

Red- está bien –dijo serio-

Se inicio una gran y veros batalla, al final los últimos 2 pokemon's eran charizard y arcanine, peleaban con coraje en nombre de sus entrenadores, hasta que al final arcanine cayo rendido…

Green- arcanine ¡! –grito enojado, intentando hacer que su pokemon peleara-

Red- ya no puede mas green… -le dijo mientras le miraba serio- he ganado. –sentencio-

Green- esto no puede ser... –le miro con odio total- es tu culpa! Yo seguiría siendo campeón, por tu culpa mi abuelo me vería con orgullo,

Por tu culpa raticate no hubiera muerto! – Culpaba con desesperación al campeón-

Este no podía soportar tanto, cada palabra era una daga clavándose en todo su ser, fue retrocediendo del lugar en shock, siendo seguido por el oji-verde que no dejaba de culparle… Hasta que llegaron al final la montaña, la caída ahí significaba muerte, y si sobrevivías sería un milagro; Green le seguía maldiciendo hasta que fue callado por el campeón-

Red- SI, SEGURAMENTE TODO HAYA SIDO MI CULPA! SI NO HUBIERA VIVIDO TU AHORITA SERIAS EL CAMPEON, TODOS TE AMARIAN, TU RATICATE SEGUIRIA CON VIDA, TU ABUELO NO TE VIERA DE ESA FORMA… -grito desesperado, sus ojos estaban escondidos en el flequillo, intentando no observar al joven oji-verde que le miraba asombrado- Por eso –por fin tuvo el valor, le miro a los ojos, inevitablemente, lagrimas, agrias lagrimas salieron sin cesar de sus orbes rojas dejando aun mas en shock al oji-verde- nadie me ha ganado desde que soy campeón, si muero tu inmediatamente tomas mi lugar como ex campeón… -sonrió tristemente al ver como el otro joven no hacia movimiento alguno- así que…

Green- RED! –grito por fin, no entendía nada a lo que se refería, pero al verlo llorar fue suficiente para hacerlo reaccionar, es verdad, el lo había traicionado… no recordaba mucho pero sabía que ahora esas lagrimas eran su culpa, red nunca había llorado, nunca había demostrado emoción alguna, por eso la gente le temía y todos le odiaban, el lo sabía, escuchaba los sollozos de red en la noche, se había prometido estar con red siempre, incluso le prometió eso en persona, la reacción que tuvo este al escuchar este fue asombro y una gran sonrisa, cosa que había logrado enamorarlo, pero por caprichos del destino se separaron, había conseguido ser campeón pero cuando fue derrotado… un odio lo invadió traicionando así a su amor y a su amigo…- yo …. –Murmuro asustado, tenía miedo de lo que su amigo sería capaz de hacer-

Red- no digas nada, yo… -se las pensó- Green, la verdad yo te amo… - aquella confesión le había llevado al shock, ¿era correspondido? Pero…- pero está de sobra que tu no –sonrió tristemente el dueño de aquellos hermosos ojos rojos- así que dejare de hacerte la vida infeliz…

Green- a que te refieres?

Red- adiós –sonrió- espero que seas feliz con tu titulo de regreso

Sonrió de nuevo mientras retrocedía hasta llegar al final de la montaña donde, se dejo caer, sin remordimientos algunos… su pikachu lo había dejado al cuidado de gold con sus otros pokemon's menos charizard que se había negado, pero aun asi, nadie sufriría su pérdida; mejor dicho a quien engañaba, moriría solo… y viviría solo siempre…-

Green no logro analizar todo… ¿esto era lo que quería no? Su titulo, su vida… pero… sin red, quería morir, morir con su amado y decirle en el otro lado todo… pero tenía familia

**Cosa que red no**

Tenía amigos

**Cosa que red no**

Tenía un lugar al cual llamar hogar

**Cosa que red no…**

Tenía algo que lo retenía en este mundo

**Y Red no…**

Corrió, corrió todo lo que pudo, bajo la montaña en el lomo de su arcanine, llegando a donde se encontraba el cuerpo de red. Lo tomo en brazos y le tomo el pulso; está vivo pero muy herido, ¿Por qué tenía que sufrir!? La vida no lo había torturado bastante ¡?, ahora tenía que soportar con el dolor de la caída¡… le abrazo y le beso, beso aquellos labios que se encontraban fríos, quería sentir su calor pero solo sentía lo frio de su cuerpo, las piernas rotas y sus brazos todos heridos, su cabeza… sangraba de todos lados, le abrazo con la mayor fuerza y delicadeza que tuvo y subió de nuevo a arcanine, le dijo que salieran de ahí, si el corazón de red latía aun podían salvarlo; pero arcanine estaba muy cansado, no podía mas…

El corazón de red se fue deteniendo poco a poco, no quería esto, quería explicarle todo… pero era imposible ya; arcanine estaba totalmente agotado…al final, no escuchaba latido alguno…

Red moría no solo, si no acompañado de su amor pero… este no sabía, el… el pensaría que moriría solo tal como vivió… pero esto era su culpa, red estuvo solo siempre, cada vez que lo veía, lo encontraba tranquilo, sus hermosos orbes rojos se posaban en el dándole total tranquilidad, siempre que llegaban a una ciudad la gente le temía y los ladrones y gente de mafia venían contra nosotros

**El nunca me dejo**

Pero yo si… llore, llore todo lo que pude, mi corazón se desmoronaba, no quería, no quería que esto pasara pero no se podía hacer nada… Red había vivido como mas temió… solo, incluso sus pokemons le odiaban como le había dicho gold, incluso este mismo, contando como red los había dejado en la entrada, el alumno se había revelado contra el maestro, pero aun así era un alumno así que lo tuvo que sacar de ahí como pudo…

**Solo**

Red, aquel hermoso joven de no más de 19 años, tenía una larga vida por delante, con aquellos cabellos negros y sus distintivos ojos rojos, si…, tendría una vida por delante pero…

**Estaba solo**

Su amor, su red, su vida… moriría por su culpa, sus estúpidas acciones llevaron hasta aquel punto al otro, el nunca quiso causar molestias a los demás y forma más fácil de no hacerlo que morir, uno olvida a los muertos ¿no? Solo eran un problema durante unos meses pero luego… solo se iban.

No, lo que menos quería era eso, ya había hecho demasiado daño a red como para olvidarlo incluso en su muerte…

_Se vieron luces…_

_Escucho voces…._

_Varias mujeres…_

_Sentí, como me alejaban de red…_

_Me altere, no quería dejarlo, no otra vez…_

_Pero al final, solo sentí como mi cuerpo se rendía…_

_Y me alejaban de el._

Desperté, era de noche y había una mujer castaña sentada en el sofá del cuarto, 'blue' la reconocí y susurre su nombre, pero aun asi logro escucharlo, se acerco a mí y me pregunto muchas cosas, solo podía preguntar entre sus preguntas

**¿Dónde esta red?**

Ella me miraba confundida y con repulsión, oh, así que, así, eran las miradas que recibía red… pensé un rato, blue no quería contestarme y seguí insistiéndole

**¿Dónde esta red?**

Ella me miro de la misma forma que la primera vez y negó.

Yo llore, llore como pude, creí que por lo menos pudiera verlo…

''No sé, no me interesa saberlo, solo vine por ti, no sé si se murió o no –suspiro- por mi mejor, que se muera solo, tal como nació'' dijo blue con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo-

Seguí llorando, esta vez no eran de tristeza, eran de rabia y de ira, no entendía porque red se había ganado todo ese odio, el era tranquilo y demasiado sensible, cariñoso pero a la vez duro y muy directo… intente gritar, como había andado con blue si siempre trato a si a red, desde que lo conocí, le pedí que lo tratara con cariño y si había parecido encariñarse pero al final para blue solo era actuación pero para red no… eso me enojo mas, engañe a red creyéndole saber que aun contaba con blue cuando no era así, y cuando se vieron, blue soltó todo… recuerdo ese día, red se comporto tan natural, que solo asintió y salió de ahí volando con su charizard recién evolucionado. No lo vi en varias semanas y cuando volvió sus ojos no tenían el mismo resplandor… todo por mi culpa.

''si quieres voy a preguntar solo para que te relajes red, pero cuando salgas nos vamos, no soporto el simple hecho de que el este aquí o bueno quien sabe seguramente esta debajo tierra'' –volvió a comentar blue, no podía creerlo quería matarla o por lo menos sacarla de ahí.-

Solo asentí y ella salió de ahí…

Para nunca regresar…


End file.
